1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and more particularly to a computer with an antenna module.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computers have wireless communication functions and may include an external antenna. Such external antennas take up space and can interfere with the placement and use of peripherals. Additionally, the exposed antennas are in danger of being damaged if struck by an object because of their inconvenient placement.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer to overcome or at least mitigate the described limitations.